18th Birthday
by HamzziHwanggu
Summary: "... sudah dapat ucapan kan?" tanya Jisung "Dia lupa." [WOOJIN] [HYEONHSEOB] [JINSEOB] [WANNAONE] [YUEHUA] [EUIWOONG] [JUNGJUNG] [SLIGHT JINHWI ONGNIEL HOWONS PANWINK]


Di salah satu sudut negri kimchi, puluhan tenaga profesional dari berbagai bidang, mulai dari tata rias hingga perfilman, tengah disibukan memperindah 11 bintang muda yang sinarnya diakui di seluruh dunia. Kamera yang berputar, kuas yang menyapu wajah, dan alunan lagu asing mengisi lokasi yang hari ini begitu padat. Hari ini, hari kedua di bulan ke sebelas, tempat 11 bintang itu berpijak sudah dipesan khusus sebagai lokasi pembuatan video musik baru sebelas pemuda itu. Pengambilan gambar yang dilakukan dari matahari bersinar hingga bulan bercahaya memang menguras tenaga, namun para pemuda itu tak menunjukan tanda kehabisan tenaga. Sebaliknya... di balik layar monitor satu sosok pemuda dengan surai cokelat terangnya terlihat sesekali tertawa ke arah sebuah kamera kecil sedang dua sosok lain sibuk bergerak lucu dan tertawa lepas, seperti sedang menggoda si surai cokelat. Di balik bidikan kamera beberapa dari mereka dengan semangat menggerakan bibir mereka mengikuti lagu yang mengalun. Dan ada satu yang menyendiri dengan jemari yang terus menari di atas layar terang ponsel hitam.

"Aduh duh yang sedang ulang tahun sibuk sekali~" seru pemuda bermahkota hitam dengan wajah terlihat sedikit lebih tua dari 10 pemuda lain. Jemarinya mencubit kecil pipi kenyal lawan bicaranya yang hanya membalas dengan menunjukan deretan gigi putih dan sebuah gigi menggemaskan di sudut senyumnya.

"Jin, dapat ucapan juga nih dari Sewoon," seru satu pemuda lain menghampiri mereka.

"Wah sampaikan terima kasihku ya Jaehwan hyung," balas Woojin yang akhirnya buka suara.

"Seob hyung belom menelponmu hyung?" tanya pemuda tinggi berkulit susu yang entah sejak kapan duduk di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya tidak akan menelponku."

"Tapi dia mengirimimu pesan kan?" kini sang tetua yang bertanya.

"Itu..."

"Dia belum mengirimimu pesan? Oh my god, sabar ya hyung." Guanlin menepuk-nepuk pundak Woojin lembut.

"Mungkin dia sedang padat jadwal jin, maklumi saja ya. Dia tidak mungkin lupa kok," Jisung berusaha memperbaiki raut wajah Woojin yang sedikit kecewa.

"Halo Seob!"

Seketika mereka berempat menoleh pada sumber suara, pemuda bersurai cokelat terang di balik layar tadi. Ia menyerukan nama yang mereka bicarakan dari tadi pada ponsel putih yang sudah lekat di telinganya. Pemuda itu tertawa sesaat, serius, lalu mengangguk. Menimbulkan rasa penasaran bagi yang melihat. Tentu saja penasaran. Kenapa juga yang mendapat telpon dari orang itu justru si pencetus JeoJang di saat kekasihnya sendiri sedang melalui hari special.

"Hoon, boleh aku bicara dengannya sebentar?" Woojin secara mengejutkan sudah berdiri di belakang teman sebayanya.

Matanya berbinar bagai anak anjing menanti makan malam. Menggemaskan mungkin untuk mata penggemar, tidak untuk temannya ini. Mau muntah dia rasanya mendapat tatapan itu.

"Seob, Woojin mau bicara... Nih," setelah menahan rasa mualnya, ia mengulurkan ponselnya yang langsung di terima dengan bahagia oleh Park Woojin.

Jihoon tahu diri, jadi ia melangkah pergi untuk mengisi kursi kosong yang ditinggalkan Woojin di samping kekasihnya, Guanlin.

"Halo my Jinnie, apa kabar?"

"Baik. Kamu kenapa malah menghubungi Jihoon sih?"

"Ada yang mau aku tanyakan ke Jihoon. Memang kenapa?"

"Aku menanti telponmu,"

"Huh? Mau bicara apa lagi? Kan kemarin kita sudah bicara berjam-jam lewat telpon,"

"Tapi kan hari ini beda Judy,"

"Apanya yang beda Sparrow?"

Woojin diam sejenak, mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu.

"Seob... Kamu ga lupa kan kalau hari ini..."

"Hari ini kenapa Jinnie?"

Woojin tak membalas.

"Ung! Ini hari ini hari apa sih? Ini kok Woojin aneh banget," seru Hyeongseob berteriak pada orang lain di sebrang sana.

"Lah hyung! Ini kan ulang tahun Woojin hyung, hyung lupa?!"

Diam. Diam. Tak ada suara dari ponsel di telinga Woojin.

"Seob? Halo?" Woojin mencoba memastikan percakapan mereka tidak diputus sepihak.

"Jin... Maaf," balas Hyeongseob lirih

 _Dia lupa ternyata._

Woojin menghela nafasnya berat.

"Hu um. Tak apa, setidaknya kau tahu sekarang,"

"Hap.."

"Hyeongseob! Manager hyung sudah memarahiku. Kemarikan ponselmu," suara lain memotong kalimat Hyeongseob.

"JungJung hyung aku belum..."

 **TUT TUT**

"Hah.." Woojin lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya berat.

Wajahnya terlihat kesal ketika ia masuk ke dalam van hitam mereka. Yang lain sudah ada di dalam tentu saja, menanti Woojin mengakhiri percakapan dengan ponsel Jihoon.

"Kok tidak bahagia bicara dengan Seobie? Sudah dapat ucapan kan?" Jisung menatap lembut anggotanya itu.

Woojin tak balas bicara, atau pun menatap. Ia melemparkan pandangannya ke jendela setelah menyerahkan ponsel yang ia pegang pada pemiliknya, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Hening selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia buka suara.

"Dia lupa,"

"Hah?!" Hampir semua pemuda di dalam van itu tercengang. Ahn Hyeongseob yang terkenal dengan keteraturan, kerapian, dan ingatan yang baik, bisa lupa ulang tahun kekasihnya?

"Hyung tau darimana dia lupa?" ini suara teman seagensi Woojin

"Dia baru ingat waktu Ung mengatakannya di telpon tadi,"

"Lalu dia sudah ingat tapi tidak mengucapkan apa-apa?"

"Telponnya diputus JungJung hyung, ponsel mereka sudah ditarik lagi,"

"Sabar ya jin ya, mungkin besok dia bisa menelpon," Seungwoo menepuk-nepuk paha Woojin.

Woojin hanya diam. Tak bisa banyak berharap karna Woojin tahu sekali jika ponsel Hyeongseob ditarik itu berarti Woojin harus menanti satu bulan untuk mendengar suara kekasihnya lagi. Peraturan Yuehua katanya. Para trainee hanya bisa menggunkan ponselnya selama satu minggu dalam satu bulan. Sepanjang mobil itu membawa mereka, Woojin hanya diam dalam lamunannya, meratapi akhir hari ulang tahunnya tanpa ucapan yang sangat ia harapkan.

Sesaat begitu mobil hitam itu memasuki area perumahan, di belakang kursi Woojin, pemuda bermarga Park yang lain dengan cepat memainkan jemarinya di atas ponsel.

To: Hyeongseobie

Seob, kami sudah dekat

 _SEND_

* * *

 **PING**

From: Jihoonie

Seob, kami sudah dekat

"Ung! Mereka sudah dekaaaaat!"

Hyeongseob berlari heboh setelah membaca pesan di ponselnya.

"Tenang hyung, tenang. Sudah sana masuk kamar Woojin hyung." Euiwoong mendorong Hyeongseob masuk ke kamar dengan lima ranjang. Kamar paling rapi menurut Euiwoong setelah melihat sekilas dua kamar lain dengan pintu terbuka.

"Kami tunggu di cafe dekat persimpangan ya Seob," ucap JungJung tenang dalam bahasa Koreanya yang sudah berkembang pesat sejak ia berkencan dengan pemuda asli Korea, Hong Eunki, meski tangannya sibuk menghidupkan lilin di atas cake putih besar di tangan Hyeongseob.

"Terima kasih ya hyung, Ung. Aku mencintai kalian."

Mereka tersenyum lembut, memberikan semangat pada Hyeongseob lalu meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah bertingkat itu.

Tak lama, penghuni asli rumah itu terlihat berkumpul di depan pintu. Menanti sang ketua membukakan mereka pintu.

 **KLIK**

Dan 11 pemuda itu masuk satu persatu. Sang ketua, sebagai yang pertama masuk, memasang raut wajah bingung melihat lamput ruang tengah menyala.

"Siapa yang tidak mematikan lampu?!" serunya menatapi anggota lain yang tengah sibuk melepaskan alas kaki mereka.

"Bukan aku atau pun Jinyoung hyung," seru salah satu anggota dalam daftar anggota termuda.

"Bukan aku,"

"Bukan aku juga,"

"Lalu siapa? Hantu?" Jisung sudah ingin marah ketika ia menangkap gestur tangan Jihoon yang menunjuk pada tokoh utama hari ini lalu menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibir mungilnya.

Ok, Jisung paham.

Wajahnya tersenyum bahagia, namun ia ingat ia sedang marah tadi, jadilah ia kembali ke mode marahnya, kali ini palsu.

"Park Jihoon! Lain kali matikan lampunya!"

 _Sial! Jadi aku yang diteriaki!_

Batin Jihoon kesal, apalagi saat Jisung tersenyum puas yang bisa diartikan dengan kalimat, kapan lagi bisa meneriaki seorang Park Jihoon.

Satu per satu dari mereka mulai mengisi ruang tengah, ada juga yang mengisi dapur. Woojin memilih langsung menuju kamarnya. Ia malas melakukan apa pun, bahkan hanya untuk meneguk air saja malas. Tangannya perlahan menurunkan gagang pintu, mendorongnya lembut. Wajahnya yang menunduk berkerut mendapati kamarnya memancarkan secercah cahaya kuning. Ia mengangkat perlahan wajah tampanya, mencari sumber cahaya. Dan ia hanya mampu membatu ketika menemukannya. Menemukan lilin sumber cahaya itu, menyinari kamarnya dan sosok yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Kok tidak masuk sih hyung?" tanya Daehwi yang mulai mendekat karna melihat dari ruang makan, hyungnya hanya diam di ambang pintu, "OMG! Seob hyung!" Daehwi berteriak histeris menarik perhatian seisi rumah.

"Saengilchukae Park Woojin," ucap Hyeongseob lembut setelah melangkah lebih dekat pada kekasihnya, melukis senyum bahagia di wajah Woojin.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya, sebelum cake-nya ternoda,"

Woojin mengatupkan jemarinya, menutup matanya, lalu meniup lilin merah itu.

"Sudah bahagia jin?" Jisung buka suara dari kerumunan yang dari tadi hanya diam memandangi moment dua pemuda itu.

"Sangat hyung!" Woojin dengan sangat ceria menrangkul bahu Hyeongseob, merekatkan tubuh keduanya.

"Iihh Seobie hyung so so sweet, kamu kapan kayak gitu tuan Bae?" Daehwi menarik-narik kaus pemuda di sampingnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pasangan yang sedang pamer kemesraan di depannya. Bae Jinyoung hanya tersenyum manis mengusap surai anak itu.

"Seob... Kau tidak hanya bawa kue kan?" Daniel dengan tidak tahu malunya menanyakan hal lain membuat Hyeongseob tertawa geli saat melihat Ong Sungwoo memukul kepala hyungnya itu dengan tas hitamnya.

"Itu, untuk kalian..." Hyeongseob menunjuk setumpuk pizza dan ayam goreng di atas tempat tidur Woojin.

Daniel dan Jihoon tanpa aba-aba langsung menghambur masuk bersamaan. Tangan-tangan mereka siap membuka kardus-kardus penghalang.

"Berani kalian buka di situ..." Minhyun menatap tajam kedua pencinta makanan itu.

Keduanya tertawa polos lalu mengangkut benda favorite mereka itu ke ruang tengah.

"Makanlah kalian semua, aku sudah ijin manager kalian kok,"

Hyeongseob memberikan isyarat agar mereka mendekat. Ia sudah berada di ruang tengah, meletakan cake ulang tahun Woojin bersama makanan lain.

"Wow, kau sampai minta ijin untuk membawa ini? Jin, kekasihmu terbaik!" Seungwoon segera menghambur meraih potongan pizza yang ada.

Sebagai idola, mereka harus menjaga bentuk tubuh. Maka dari itu, menu makanan mereka sangat ketat. Tidak boleh makan ini, tidak boleh makan itu. Apalagi yang cepat naik berat badan seperti Jaehwan. Makanan yang dibawa Hyeongseob ini sebenarnya masuk list makanan terlarang yang dibuat oleh manager mereka. Hanya dengan persetujuan manager saja mereka boleh menikmati ini. Dan Hyeongseob tahu ini. Jadilah begitu ia berniat datang ke sana, ia dengan sejuta cara mendapatkan ijin untuk mereka memakan makanan cepat saji favorite banyak orang ini. Tidak mungkinkan 11 orang hanya makan cake ulang tahun Woojin saja?

"Kau mau apa my Jinnie,"

"Uuuhh~ cheesy," ini Daniel sudah merinding mendengar panggilan Hyeongseob dengan my my apalah itu.

"Apa saja,"

Woojin meraih pinggang Hyeongseob, mengeratkan Hyeongseob untuk duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Aaaa..." Hyeongseob menyodorkan sepotong ayam dihadapan Woojin. Woojin tentu saja membuka mulutnya lebar melahap pemberian kekasihnya. Sesekali Hyeongseob mengusap pipi Woojin menyingkirkan kulit ayam yang tertinggal.

"Aku menyerah. Sana makan di kamar saja," Minhyun tidak suka ada yang makan di kamarnya, tapi melihat pasangan ini dengan kemesraan yang jauh berbeda dengan Ong dan Daniel atau Jinyoung dan Daehwi, dia lebih baik menemukan remah ayam goreng di kamarnya.

"Siap hyung! Love you Minhyun hyung~" tak perlu diberitahu dua kali Woojin sudah berdiri menarik lengan Hyeongseob. Dia hutang terima kasih pada Minhyun.

"Jangan buat suara-suara aneh ya Jin!" seru Jisung begitu pintu kamar Woojin dikunci dari dalam. Yang lain masih asik dengan makanan mereka.

"Bagaimana kau bisa di dalam kamarku hm?" tanya Woojin pada sang kekasih yang sedang bersandar di tembok. Woojin juga sedang bersandar, tapi di sisi tembok yang berbeda. Tata ruang di kamarnya memungkinkan mereka bersandar di sisi yang berbeda meski berada di ranjang yang sama.

"Di bantu Jihoon bicara dengan managermu lalu... tara~ aku bisa masuk ke sini," jawab Hyeongseob dengan mulutnya yang penuh pizza.

Woojin menggeleng melihat kekasihnya makan dengan sangat lahap. Tangannya terulur menyisihkan remah roti di sudut bibir Hyeongseob. Terlalu tiba-tiba. Hyeongseob sampai berhenti mengunyah.

"Dari jam berapa kau di sini?"

"Dari sebelum kita bicara di telpon,"

Hyeongseob tersenyum bangga.

"Kamu tidak sedang di dorm Yuehua tadi?"

Hyeongseob menggeleng cepat.

"Tapi tadi ada suara Euiwoong dan JungJung hyung,"

"Mereka menemaniku sebentar, sekarang mereka menungguku di cafe persimpangan,"

Woojin mengangguk paham, lalu menarik tubuh Hyeongseob hingga kepala mungil itu jatuh di pangkuannya. Hyeongseob tak melawan dan justru membenamkan wajahnya di abdomen sang kekasih.

"Kukira kau benar-benar lupa," matanya menatap sedih wajah kelinci di bawah sana.

"Tidak mungkin aku lupa hari dimana kekasihku dilahirkan," Hyeongseob meraih wajah Woojin, mengusap lembut pipi itu, "Selamat ulang tahun Woojinie, aku mencintaimu,"

"Mana hadiahku?" Woojin tersenyum lebar, kepolosan yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku datang ke sini masih belum cukup huh?"

"Jihoon bahkan memberikanku sepatu baru,"

 **CHU~**

Hyeongseob menghentikan bibir itu mengucap lebih banyak kata. Dilumatnya lembut bibir manis seorang Park Woojin. Mengigitnya hati-hati, Hyeongseob tahu setitik jejak saja bisa menimbulkan masalah untuk Woojin. Dengan senang hati Woojin memberikan akses kepada kekasihnya untuk menyapa sesuatu di dalam sana, menjadikan ciuman itu semakin panas. Woojin menarik diri saat dirasa kekasihnya mulai membutuhkan tambahan oksigen.

"Sudah berani memulai duluan huh?" Woojin menyeringai pada kekasihnya yang sudah duduk manis di hadapannya.

Ia mendorong perlahan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya hingga punggung itu melekat sempurna pada ranjang birunya menempatkan dirinya tepat di atas pemuda itu. Wajahnya mengikuti gravitasi, mengahapus jarak di antara keduanya. Menempelkan kembali kedua bibir ceri.

"Nggh..." hyeongseob melenguh pelan ketika merasakan talapak hangat Woojin menyapa salah satu nipplenya, "Jin... jangan... hmmm... nanti hyungdeul..." Hyeongseob berbisik sangat pelan, tangannya menahan pergerakan tangan Woojin. Kekuatannya dengan Woojin sebenarnya tak jauh berbeda, jadi ia mampu menghentikan kekasihnya.

"Seob, aku merindukanmu..." Mata Woojin begitu sayu, menatap penuh arti pada kekasihnya.

"Fine, tapi hanya ini... Dan ini yang boleh," tunjuk Hyeongseob pada bibir lembut Woojin dan tangan kekarnya, "tidak kebawah sana,"

Woojin mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia haus akan kekasihnya. Namun pikirannya masih berjalan baik. Jika ia menyentuh sampai kebawah sana di sini, sekarang, dengan anggotanya lengkap berada di atap yang sama, dia akan digantung oleh Jisung dan Jihoon, lalu ia tidak akan bisa bertemu Hyeongseob sampai tahun depan.

Tak butuh detik berganti, berlanjutlah penjelajahan Woojin yang hanya menjadi cerita mereka berdua.

 **TOK TOK**

"Ya?" sahut Woojin santai.

Aktivas rindu mereka sudah berakhir beberapa saat lalu, Hyeongseob kini sedang memeluk manja tubuh Woojin yang terbaring sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Seob hyung~ Euiwoong menelpon, katanya dia sudah akan mati bosan,"

"Ok, kami keluar sebentar lagi~" jawab Hyeongseob riang.

"Pastikan memakai semua pakaianmu ya Seob~ hihihihi" tawa khas Daniel menggema di luar sana. Hyeongseob merona malu, tapi tangannya bergerak sesuai nasihat Daniel. Memastikan pakaiannya sudah lengkap seperti semula. Padahal tidak sedetik pun ada sehelai benang yang lepas dari tubuhnya. Woojin kan hanya mencicipinya.

"Kuantar ya?" tanya Woojin membuka pintu kamarnya

"Memangnya kau boleh keluar?"

"Hanya kepersimpangan kan? Bukan masalah kalau hanya ke sana," Woojin mengekori Hyeongseob yang meraih ransel putih di sofa tengah.

"Mau kemana anak nakal?" Jisung sudah bertolak pinggang dihadapan Woojin.

"Cafe persimpangan kok hyung, sebentar saja, boleh ya boleh?"

Puppy eyes menjijikan Woojin keluar lagi. Jisung menahan rasa mualnya mati-matian.

"Cafe persimpangan? Aku titip croissant dong jin, untuk sarapan besok,"

"Aku titip coffee, americano ya,"

"Aku..."

"Hey hey aku kan tidak pegang dompet,"

"Biar aku yang belikan, tuliskan saja pesanan kalian,"

"Seobie sayang, kau sudah terlalu banyak..."

"Tak apa, mereka kan hyungku juga Jinieya," Hyeongseob tersenyum lembut. Kemurah hatian Hyeongseob selalu membuat Woojin semakin mencintainya.

* * *

Di bawah penerangan lampu jalan, dua pemuda dengan pakaian tertutup dari ujung kepala berjalan berdampingan. Yang satu membawa beberapa tas kertas berisi makanan dan minuman, yang satu hanya berjalan santai.

"Terima kasih atas hari ini Seobiya, kau membuat ulang tahunku sangat menyenangkan,"

"Ini..." Hyeongseob berhenti di bawah lampu lalu lintas dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak putih dari saku jaketnya.

"Huh?"

"Hadiahmu,"

"Loh yang dikamar bukan hadiah?"

"Tidak mau? Ya sudah ku berikan untuk Ung saja,"

"Eh, eh jangan.." dengan cepat Woojin meraih kotak itu, membukanya dan tersenyum lebar mendapati gelang hitam dengan bandul perak kecil berbentuk pwj. Senyumnya semakin lebar mendapati sebuah ukiran di balik metal di atas bandul itu. Hyeongseob's.

"Punyamu mana?" Woojin tak perlu diberitahu pun sudah paham ini adalah gelang couple. Hyeongseob seharusnya punya satu yang lain. Dan benar saja. Begitu jaket hitam Hyeongseob tergulung, gelang hitam serupa dengan bandul ahs melingkar indah di pergelangan nan putih milik Hyeongseob. Woojin tidak habis pikir kekasihnya ini tak pernah habis memberikan ia kejutan. Bahkan satu hari ulang tahunnya saja sudah berapa kali ia dikejutkan.

"Ah ya Jinie, ponselku benar-benar akan ditarik malam ini..."

"Hubungi aku kalau sudah dikembalikan ya?"

Hyeongseob mengangguk semangat.

"Terima kasih banyak Seobie, aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu," Woojin mengusap lembut kepala Hyeongseob.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu... Selamat ulang tahun lagi Jinnie," Hyeongseob mendekap pipi Woojin dalam telapaknya. Menatap dalam dalam mata tajam itu. Lalu menjauh, menghampiri sebuah van hitam di sebrang jalan. Sesekali melambai pada kekasihnya. Dan sesaat kemudian hilang bersama mobil yang melaju itu. Meninggalkan Park Woojin dengan kebahagiaannya.

•

•

END

•

•

Rurulala readers,

FF ini author buat special untuk ulang tahun Jinnie 1102. #HappyWoojinDay

dan selamat buat project Yuehua~ my seobie finalli :,)

author streaming dlu ya sambil nungguin review kalian.


End file.
